


just you and the crowd

by oh_la_fraise



Series: drum it all away [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec forgot about Jace; hell, Alec had forgotten he even had a brother altogether.  All he could focus on were Magnus’s red, bitten lips wrapped around the straw in his drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I touched on Magnus and Alec's first meeting in Casino Game briefly, but I wanted to write it out in full. It isn't necessary to read the rest of the series to understand what's happening, although I'd love for you to. Title is from Love/Sex/Magic by Ciara.
> 
> Note: there's a brief instance of a guy saying a racist and homophobic slur, but without spoiling anything, he gets what's coming to him.

The night was hot and humid.Alec pulled at his jacket, already uncomfortable in the long line outside the club.The guy in front of them was already listing, even though the club was barely even open.Alec and Jace had pregramed, sure, but it was clear this guy was already hammered.He was openly leering at several of the women in line.Alec grimaced and took a step back; if he blew chunks, Alec didn’t want to be anywhere near him. 

Beside him, Jace bounced on his toes, not noticing Alec’s discomfort.He and Clary had just had another nasty breakup, and Jace was obviously on the hunt for a rebound to distract himself with. “I really appreciate this man,” he said.“I’ve heard this club has the hottest girls.And if I have good luck, maybe we can hit up the gay club next door later.”

Alec sighed.Jace had been nothing but supportive since he’d come out as gay, and it seemed like it was his mission in life to find Alec a boyfriend, even though, Alec, in the midst of law school applications, had no time for romance.Alec had to admit, the thought of a quick, no-strings-attached hookup wasn’t awful.But the thought of trying to pick up a guy with his brother playing wingman was anything but appealing. 

There were a number of bars on this street, and people strolled down the sidewalk heading towards various destinations.A couple of girls giggling in short skirts walked by, followed by a pair of hipsters in thick plastic glasses a few minutes later.A very, _very_ hot guy passed; he was wearing tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and a sheer lace shirt that showed off his muscled chest.His eyes were rimmed in kohl, and he was wearing a pair of leather boots with a heel that would give even Izzy trouble.Alec knew he was being a little creepy, but he couldn’t stop staring at his ass.

The drunk in front of them tittered, obviously not finding him as attractive as Alec did.“Hey, look!It’s twink the chink!” he shouted. 

Heat simmered in Alec’s veins. It was as if suddenly he was back in middle school, being teased for his flautas at lunch; in high school, being shoved in the girls bathroom after he’d started transitioning; in college being told he’d only been admitted because of affirmative action, even with his near perfect SAT scores.Alec took a step forward angrily.He could feel Jace, a solid presence at his back.It wasn’t the first time they’d fought together, although, in Alec’s defense, it was usually Jace starting things.

The guy paused mid-stride and cocked his head, considering.The drunk laughed, and the guy, not rocking in the slightest despite his ridiculously high boots, whirled around.His arm flung out, and his fist slammed into the drunk’s face.The drunk went down immediately.

“Aw, Jesus Christ,” the bouncer swore.“Get outta here, buddy,” he said, grabbing the stranger’s arm and dragging him away from the club.Alec watched them go, and Alec could have sworn he saw the stranger blink at him. 

After the bouncer had moved the hot stranger away and drug off the drunk and now unconscious asshole, the line moved forward, and Alec forgot about the situation as he and Jace entered the club.They stayed and danced for awhile, but the club’s reputation had been been way ovverrated.It was too packed and the beat too pitched to really dance.They left, Jace muttering angrily about fifteen dollar cocktails under his breath, and wandered down the street to a more casual bar they both liked. 

Alec was soon abandoned as Jace hovered over a co-ed under the pretense of teaching her how to shoot pool.He sighed, leaning against the bar and wrapping his lips around his beer; he was happy Jace was accomplishing what he’d set out to do, but it was a little awkward being left to hang out in the corner.

“A boy like you is much too handsome to be standing by himself.”

Alec whirled around at the deep voice to his side. The man from earlier was standing by the bar, and he looked even better up close.Alec could see his abs through his sheer lace shirt, and his clavicles were shining with sweat.Alec found himself desperately wanting to bite them.

Maybe he’d get that hookup after all.“I wouldn’t mind a little company,” he said, alcohol making him more confident than normal. 

The man smirked; it was positively sinful.“I’m Magnus.Can I buy you a drink?”

Alec forgot about Jace; hell, Alec had forgotten he even had a brother altogether.All he could focus on was Magnus’s red, bitten lips wrapped around the straw in his drink.It wasn’t long before they were pressed together, Alec leaning against the sticky bar.Before he knew it, he was leading Magnus into a cab.Jace always went home with his hookups; Alec knew he’d have their place to himself. 

They crashed through the door, bodies intertwined.Alec fumbled, leading them towards the couch as Magnus’s tongue tangled with his.Magnus’s knees hit the back of the sofa, and he collapsed with an _oof._ Alec laughed, momentarily taken out of the situation; Magnus rolled his eyes before giving him a heated look and pulling Alec down onto his lap.Magnus kissed him again, and Alec quickly got back with the program. 

After a few minutes, Magnus tugged away, panting.“We don’t have to do anything.”

Alec felt very cold, suddenly, even though he’d been sweating just a minute ago.He hadn’t even taken his shirt off; could Magnus tell already?“What?”

Magnus shrugged.“You just don’t seem that into it, is all. You’re not even hard,” he said, jiggling his leg slightly from where Alec’s crotch was pressed against it.

And, okay, they were going to have this conversation now.Alec had known it was going to happen the second Magnus had tugged him out of the club, but it suddenly felt more real.“That’s because I don’t have a dick,” Alec said, trying to force confidence and boredom into his voice.

Whether it was the alcohol or Magnus was just a bad liar, he couldn’t hide the look of shocked horror that crossed his face.He looked like Alec had told him Alec was a serial killer, or wore navy and black together. Alec’s nervousness evaporated, replaced by indignant anger.“Just because I’m trans—“he started, but he was cut off by Magnus bursting into laughter.

Alec stared at him, still angry but also now utterly confused, as Magnus continued to laugh so hard he gripped his sides.“What is _wrong_ with you?” Alec asked.

Magnus started to speak, but had to stop as the laughter got the best of him.Finally, he stopped long enough to smile at Alec.“Oh _thank God._ I’m sorry.I don’t care about that.I just—I guess because I’m a little drunker than I realized—you said you didn’t have a dick and I imagined you losing it in, like, some tragic industrial accident or something.I didn’t know what the fuck to say.”

“No, I’ve never had one,” Alec said flatly, still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

“Well, that is much preferable to the alternative, and also preferable to you not being into me.In that case, shall we continue?”Magnus said, as if that was a completely normal thing to say.

Alec raised an eyebrow.“You don’t care?”

Magnus waved his hand.“Not if you don’t.”

“Because most gay guys care,” Alec continued, undeterred. 

Now Magnus looked annoyed.“Well, it’s a good thing I’m bi and not gay then, isn’t it?Look, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but you’re, like, the most attractive guy I’ve seen in a long time, so stop trying to kill things on my account.”

Maybe it was the challenge in Magnus’s voice, or maybe it was just that Alec really, really, wanted to believe that Magnus didn’t care, but Alec lunged at Magnus, kissing him aggressively.Magnus moaned, responding in kind. 

And judging by the way Magnus ate him out three separate times that night, leaving Alec with a sore clit and beard burn on his thighs, Alec was really starting to think Magnus was telling the truth. 

~

The next morning, Alec woke up slowly.His head was throbbing, and as he cracked open his eyes he saw a very muscular back strewn out in front of him.He winced.Right, Magnus. 

He slipped out of bed, doing his best to be quiet, but the second he eased off the mattress, Magnus rolled over to look at him.Alec’s breath caught.Magnus’s make up was smudged, but naked and blinking sleepily, smiling up at Alec, he was even more beautiful than he had been last night.“Good morning,” Magnus said. 

“Morning,” Alec said, rubbing his face.He was too hungover to be embarrassed about standing naked in the bright morning light in front of such a gorgeous guy.

“Headache?” Magnus asked sympathetically.

“Mm,” Alec agreed.“Just need some coffee.”

“We could get breakfast, if you want?”

Alec paused, considering.Magnus seemed to be genuinely offering.Alec hadn’t planned on him staying once it was morning, and Alec, as hungover as he was, wasn’t sure he wanted Magnus to stay.But a cute boy was offering to get breakfast with him; something told Alec he’d be an idiot to say no. 

“Okay,” Alec said tentatively.Magnus smiled, and the brightness of it made Alec’s heart skip a beat.

Alec started getting dressed, and Magnus groaned, sitting up sleepily.His abs crunched as he moved; Alec paused what he was doing to appreciate the view.After requesting a washcloth, Magnus disappeared into the bathroom; he emerged a minute later, face free of makeup.Magnus picked up his leather pants, eyeing them critically before sighing.“I don’t think even I can pull these off in the light of day.Could I borrow some clothes?”

“Sure,” Alec said, waving towards the wardrobe.“Help yourself.” 

To his surprise, Magnus went with a pair of sweatpants that hung loose off his hips and one of Alec’s t-shirts that was deliciously tight in the arms.With his makeup scrubbed off and in a pair of Alec’s ratty converse, he still looked incredibly attractive, but he was almost a different person than he had been the night before.Magnus shrugged, noticing Alec evaluating his choice of outfit.“I’m too caffeine-deprived to care that I look like a mess in front of a cute boy.Besides,” he winked, “we’ve already slept together, so there’s no need to dress up.”

Alec pulled on a pair of jeans, wincing as the rough fabric scraped against his tender thighs.Magnus had really done a number on him. 

Once dressed, they ventured out of the apartment, both wincing at the bright sunlight.As they walked towards Alec’s favorite breakfast spot, Magnus’s hand brushed non too-subtly against Alec’s; Alec took the hint and laced their fingers together, earning another beaming smile.

“This place has the best pancakes in the city,” Alec said as they settled at a table. David’s Cafe was a dirty little hole in the wall and the definition of a greasy spoon. Alec was afraid Magnus would judge the slightly sticky countertops, but Magnus just smiled and ordered an omelette.He was so charming that even the waitress, a surly middle aged woman, cracked a smile.They made small talk; nothing substantial, but Magnus told him enough stories about the antics in his life that Alec was in stitches.

“And then she showed up completely naked!”Magnus said.Alec cackled, nearly spitting out his coffee.His phone, resting on the table, buzzed, and Magnus waved at him to check it.There was a new message from Jace. 

_Dude, I’m headed home.I just left that girl’s place. My head is killing me.Breakfast?_ Texting Jace was always an interesting experience: no matter how drunk or sick he was, his texts were always fully typed out and properly capitalized. 

_sorry,_ Alec texted back. _already @ breakfast._

_Nah, it’s cool. I’ll just meet you there.David’s?_

_NO!_ Alec responded before he could entirely think it through.The bubble that signified Jace was typing popped up and disappeared. _I, uh, I’m not alone_ Alec sent reluctantly.

_Oh my God, are you getting breakfast with that guy that punched the asshole last night?!?I saw you two leave the bar together!_

When Alec didn’t respond, another text came in: _You are!!!! Get it, Alec!The sex must have been fantastic if you’re still with him._

_No comment._

_!!!! You gotta go for round two, man.I’ll stay locked in my room; promise._

Alec winced.As much as he wanted to keep hanging out with Magnus, he really didn’t want to go have wild sex with Jace only a thin wall away.But their coffee cups were long since cool, and the waitress was hovering, hinting that they should leave.He needed to go back home anyway; he had a final paper to write and some work for his legal internship. 

  
“Everything okay?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Alec said.“Just my brother texting me he was on his way home.”

“Beefy blonde from last night?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, surprised.“Yeah.Most people don’t peg us for siblings; we’re not biologically related.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.“Obviously.He was the whitest white guy I’ve ever seen.I mean, you’re pasty, but there’s clearly a dash of something in there.”

“Hey!” Alec protested, laughing.“My dad is Portuguese; I took my looks from him.My sister got all the Mexican looks from my Mom’s side.But how’d you know?” he asked more seriously.

“You two moved in sync.That’s only something that happens when you’ve spent a lot of time with someone.And considering I came home with you and it sounds like he spent the night with the leggy brunette, I’m assuming it wasn’t romantic in nature.”

Alec wrinkled his nose.“Ew, _no._ He’s definitely my brother.Besides,”Alec grinned.“I think I spent the night with the leggy brunette.”

Magnus laughed.“So why the long face that he’s returning home?”

Alec winced.“I, uh.It’s dumb,” he admitted.

Magnus smiled, like he knew what Alec was going to say.“Tell me anyway.”

“I thought we might go back to my place,” Alec admitted, blushing.He looked down at the table. 

“We could go to mine instead.My roommate’s out of town,” Magnus said nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

Alec looked back up cautiously.Magnus’s eyes were sparkling with laughter, but he seemed completely serious. _“_ Okay,”Alec said.

“Okay,” Magnus smiled back.

Magnus’s apartment was deep in Brooklyn.Magnus led them up quite a few flights of stairs; Alec was beginning understand why Magnus was so in shape, if he did this every day.His apartment was small, but it screamed Magnus: every inch was covered in bright color and glitter.“Catarina—my roommate—doesn’t care about design or fashion at all, so she let me decorate.”

“I can tell,” Alec said.

“Let me show you my bedroom,” Magnus said, smirking. 

When they emerged several hours later to curl on the couch around a pizza, Alec was thoroughly exhausted.He and Magnus stretched out, and Magnus lazily flipped on an episode of _Cake Boss_.Alec laid his head on Magnus’s bare chest, and Magnus absentmindedly ran a hand through Alec’s hair.They rested in contented silence, bathing in their afterglow.Alec realized that Magnus was a total stranger—he knew barely anything about Magnus, other than he was incredibly hot and incredibly good in bed—but as Magnus slowly scratched at his scalp, Alec felt safe enough to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

He woke up, once again, pressed against Magnus, with Magnus smiling gently at him in the soft morning light.Alec’s breath hitched.God, Magnus was gorgeous. 

“Hi,” Magnus whispered.

“Hi,” Alec smiled back.

“How about I show you my favorite breakfast spot?”

Alec sighed, sitting up.“Unfortunately, I’m afraid the real world is calling.I have a paper due at midnight that I’ve barely started.”

Magnus laughed. “Ah, sure.You just don’t want to spend anymore time with me,” he said, clearly joking.Alec snorted.

He got dressed slowly, and Magnus handed him a bag with his borrowed clothes, having changed back into a pair of soft-looking yoga pants and a tank top that showed off his muscular arms.Despite his earlier statement, Alec dawdled long enough for he and Magnus to have a cup of coffee together.When he couldn’t find any more excuses to stay, Magnus followed him to the door.

“I had a really good time,” Alec said, standing in the hallway. 

Magnus smiled.“Let’s do it again some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they start dating and fall in love and move in together and go through some shit and get engaged and get married and have kids and live happily ever after. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ohlafraise.


End file.
